Smashers go caroling
by ShadowWolf 2.X
Summary: Link wants to do something fun this Christmas with Ike,Pit and Marth,so he decides to go caroling, but what Ike finds about the songs is...odd. Merry Christmas!


**Merry Christmas!... I gotten this idea to do a one-shot of some Smashers go caroling and someone to change something about the songs. It's (hopefully) going to be funny.**

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB,but I did come up with this idea...Hopefully...

* * *

It was a nice snowy day in the Smash mansion,everyone was preparing for the special event coming soon...

"Hanukkah?" said a little pink marshmallow known as Kirby.

...No...

"Kwan-"

CHRISTMAS! It's Christmas you stupid puffball!

"Oh," Kirby said, shifting his eyes before putting his nub of a hand behind his head, ignoring the insult. "I knew that."

Anyway, back to the story. While the chaos was occurring through out the mansion,one Smasher was sitting quietly in the parlor with a thought in his mind. It was none other than Link the hero of time.

He was taking a break from putting up the lights outside the mansion with Ike and Pit. He wanted to do something fun instead of sitting in his room with his roommate, Marth, watching old but classical Charlie Brown Christmas special... But what?

Suddenly a idea popped into the Hylian's head, "That's it!" Link said, cupping his fist into his open palm. The excited Hylian jumped up and dash to the door, knocking over Olimar in the process.

"Heh, sorry Olimar." Link said,and with that went out the doorway,Olimar crossing his arms.

"Christmas, bah humbug!"

* * *

"C'mon Ike!"

"No."

"Please?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Link? No means no!"

Link clenched to the ladder Ike was on,begging him to be apart of his idea. While Ike was on the top of the ladder,hanging the Christmas lights to the roof, with a stern look on his face filled with frustration.

"C'mon Ike,it'll be fun!" Link begged once more.

"I feel like I'm talking to a wall." Ike sighed,hitting his head repeatedly on the top of the roof.

Link was about to ask Ike once more until Kid Icarus came onto the scene, holding a new batch of colorful Christmas lights.

"Finally! Pit, tell Link I do not want to go caroling!" Ike asked,pausing his head-bashing.

"Caroling?...That sounds fun!" Pit said,dropping the lights and pumping his up into the air. Ike slapped his palm up against his head.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Ike said,resuming the head-bashing.

"Hey Ike,can you come caroling too? It'll be fun!" Pit said,flying up to Ike and nudging Ike in the arm with his elbow. Ike had enough of this and stepped down to the bottom of the ladder, meeting Link eye-to-eye.

"So,Ike are you going to go ca-" Link got cut off by Ike's hand covering his mouth.

"Yes! I'll go caroling," Ike said, removing his hand from Link's mouth and onto his forehead. "Just please stop pestering me."

"Meet back at my room at seven O' clock. Alright?" Link said, ignoring Ike's request.

"Right!" Pit said, saluting Link in the process.

"Ugh, fine." Ike muttered, trying to hide the stress in his voice.

With that,Link trotted off to his room, a smile on his face.

* * *

Link decided that if he wants his first caroling to be great,no,awesome, he would have to make a list of new songs. When he got to his room, his roommate no where to be found, he put a stack of paper on his desk and started to write the songs down. Link started to become groggy as he wrote and fell asleep but eventually, someone started banging their fist on the door.

Link growled. "Leave me alone, Toon Link. I don't want to play that game you call 'Bomb big Link' not now, not ever."

"I thought you said to come here at seven," the voice groaned in frustration, " And when can I play that game?"

"Ike? Is that you?" Link questioned.

"Who do you think it is?!" the voice,Ike, yelled, "And open the dang door!"

"Sheesh," Link said,opening the door. "You could have asked polity."

"Polity?!" Ike grasp his own forehead, Pit jump out from behind Ike.

"Howdy! Are you ready?" Pit asked with glee.

Link nodded, "Yup. Let me get the caroling music I made." Link walked back to his desk to get the papers, Ike stared in pure horror.

"M-made?!" he muttered,Link coming back.

"Lets go!" Link marched forward out the door,as he and his two friends walked down the hallway, Link running into Marth.

"Ugh," said the blue haired prince,rubbing his throbbing head. "What's going on?"

Ike shakes his head as Marth said the words, trying to warn him before he was sentenced to his doom...of caroling.

"I'll tell you when we get there,now c'mon!" Link grabbed Marth's collar and dragged him out the mansion, Ike mouthing "I told you so." and Pit oblivious to Ike's frustration of the matter of caroling.

* * *

The four Smashers was in front of a house with no colorful lights, dead grass, and absolutely no Christmas vibe from the house,only darkness and evil, Pit quivered in fear.

"Uh, why are we going to this house instead of that one?" the angel pointed at the house next to it with colorful Christmas lights,a Santa set up on the roof with "Come here Santa!" on the chimney,and plenty of reindeer on the front lawn and giving a vibe of joy and happiness.

"No,this house needs the joy! Now come on." Link dragged a frightened Pit to the door, Ike and Marth walking behind him.

Link rang the doorbell. Footsteps were heard from within the house.

"What do you want?" says a young man with dark brown hair, brown pants and a shirt on the says "I hate Christmas".

"Oh, we were leaving." Pit turned around to start leaving but Link had caught him and turned him around.

"Hi sir, we're just going to sing a carol for yo-"

"No,now leave!" the man shut the door. Ike,Marth,and Pit sighed with relief,but Link was furious. He couldn't believe the guy slammed the door on him! The Hero of Time! He knocked on the door hard and repeatedly instead of using the doorbell.

The man opened the door once again with a shirt that says "Will you leave?" on. "I told you,leav-" Link grabbed his collar and put him to his face in with an intimidating glare, the others shivered in fear from the site.

"Now we **are** going to carol and _your_ going to like it. Understood?" Link threatened with his eyes to the man. If looks can kill, we'll all die from Link's look right now.

"Y-yes sir."

"Good."

Link passed out the papers to the frightened Smashers and told them to sing the third song. Ike looked at it. It was called "12 days of Smashmas".

Hmm, Ike plundered in his thoughts. That name sounds like "12 days of Christmas" but,why is it called Smashmas? The mercenary looked at the list,it had mutiple names different from the original. "We wish you a merry Brawlmas", "Ridley the red-nosed dragon", "O Smashmas tree",it goes on! Before Ike can object this, Link started the song, Ike having to follow along.

_On the first day of Smashmas my Brawler gave to me_

_A pikmin in a ROB tree._

_On the second day of Smashmas my Brawler gave to me_

_Two Kirby's eating and_

_A pikmin in a ROB tree._

_On the third day of Smashmas my Brawler to me_

_Three Fox's shooting_

_Two Kirby's eating and_

_A pikmin in a ROB tree._

_On the fourth day of Smashmas my Brawler gave to me_

_Four fried Falco's_

_Three Fox's shooting_

_Two Kirby's eating and_

_A pikmin in a ROB tree._

_On the fifth day of Smashmas my Brawler gave to me_

_Five Falcon Punches!_

_Four fried Falco's_

_Three Fox shooting_

_Two Kirby's eating and_

_A pikmin in a ROB tree._

_On the sixth day of Smashmas my Brawler gave to me_

_Six Master Hand's yelling_

_Five Falcon Punches!_

_Four fried Falco's_

_Three Fox's shooting_

_Two Kirby's and_

_A pikmin in a ROB tree._

_On the seventh day of Smashmas my Brawler gave to me_

_Seven Sonic's drowning_

_Six Master Hand's yelling_

_Five Falcon Punches!_

_Four fried Falco's_

_Three Fox's shooting_

_Two Kirby's eating and_

_A pikmin in a ROB tree._

_On the eighth day of Smashmas my Brawler gave to me  
_

_Eight Din fire's burning_

_Seven Sonic's drowning_

_Six Master Hand's yelling_

_Five Falcon Punches!_

_Four fried Falco's_

_Three Fox's shooting_

_Two Kirby's eating and_

_On the ninth day of Smashmas my Brawler gave to me_

_Nine Resetti's nagging_

_Eight Din fire's burning_

_Seven Sonic's drowning_

_Six Master Hand's yelling_

_Five Falcon Punches!_

_Four fried Falco's_

_Three Fox's shooting_

_Two Kirby's eating and_

_A pikmin in a ROB tree. _

_On the tenth day of Smashmas my Brawler gave to me_

_Ten (Solid) Snake's in boxes_

_Nine Resetti's nagging_

_Eight Din fire's burning_

_Seven Sonic's drowning_

_Six Master Hand's yelling_

_Five Falcon Punches!_

_Four fried Falco's_

_Three Fox's shooting_

_Two Kirby's eating and_

_A pikmin in a ROB tree._

_On the eleventh day of Smashmas my Brawler gave to me_

_Eleven Luigi's weeping_

_Ten (Solid) Snake's in boxes_

_Nine Resetti's nagging_

_Eight Din fire's burning_

_Seven Sonic's drowning_

_Six Master Hand's yelling_

_Five Falcon Punches!_

_Four fried Falco's_

_Three Fox's shooting_

_Two Kirby's eating and_

_A pikmin in a ROB tree.  
_

_On the twelfth day of Smashmas my Brawler gave to me_

_Twelve Mario's jumping_

_Eleven Luigi's weeping_

_Ten (Solid) Snake's in boxes_

_Nine Resetti's nagging_

_Eight Din fire's burning_

_Seven Sonic's drowning_

_Six Master Hand's yelling_

_Five Falcon Punches!_

_Four fried Falco's_

_Three Fox's shooting_

_Two Kirby's eating and_

_A pikmin in a ROB tree!_

The four Smashers paused,waiting for the man's response, Link smiling with happiness,but the others not so happy. They seemed to be wondering, why was the songs not the regular old Christmas songs? Ike look to Pit and mouthed the words "Told you this was a bad idea." Pit looking down at his feet, sulking. Poor Marth didn't even know what was happening, he just stood there in silence.

The man twitched. "Uh...What was that?"

"What was what?" the Hylian questioned, "That was a _Smashmas _song."

"No it wasn't, it's Christmas. I never even heard of S-"

"IT'S A HOLIDAY!!!"

The man looked at the Hylian like he was nuts. "Uh...Oh look! My cookies are ready!"

"But there is nothing in the oven." Link pointed at the empty oven.

"I SAID THERE IS!!!" the man said,slaming the door into Link and the three other Smashers faces.

"Well,that went well." Ike said,with sarcasm.

"I think he like it." Link cheered, Ike and the other two face-palming.

"This is going to be a long Christmas eve." Ike sighed, following Link with Pit and Marth to the next house.

* * *

**Finish! Sorry if most of the Smashers seems odd, I wanted this to be a funny Christmas fic and I had to do that. Well,I hoped you all liked it and have a merry **_Smashmas _**and a happy **_Brawl _**Year! Oops! Said that wrong, I mean, have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!**


End file.
